The Final Touches
by RogueWeyah
Summary: As Kurt and Blaine plan for their secret wedding Blaine gets some awful news. Kurt can't know and Blaine can't tell him, but as his condition worsens there are things that Kurt must know. (TW: Character Death (I am so sorry))
1. Secrets

Secrets

Kurt was leaning against the locker with his eyes closed; it had been such a long day. He smiled as he heard the locker next to him open and he inhaled deeply. The smell of his fiance would always intoxicate him, the aroma of sandalwood and vanilla wafted through his nostrils. No one knew they were engaged and they wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. After seeing how Finn and Rachel's announcement had gone over, the two of them had a plan. They were going to wait until a week before graduation and then tell everyone the news, then after graduation they were going to fly to New York and have the ceremony. Then when they came back they would have a reception. The after Kurt moved in with Blaine they would spend the summer at his parent's beach house. They they would both go off to New York, Blaine to NYU for music and education, Kurt to NYADA with Rachel. They wouldn't be living together but they would all be there together.

Unfortunately graduation was two months away, so for now they had to wait.

"How was your day?"

Blaine whispered sliding an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him a little closer, his lips brushing across the shell of his ear. Kurt hummed slightly, sliding further into Blaine's grasp and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. There was a time when Kurt would not have dared to be this handsy in the hallways, but not now. The school loved Blaine and as such they wouldn't mess with either of them.

"It was good, it would be better if we got out of here."

Blaine nodded silently.

"That would make this day better true, but I have a doctor's appointment remember?"

Kurt sighed, his shoulders slumping a little, " Yes I remember, that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt gently.

"Stop stressing the lost moments, how much longer do we have?"

"Two months."

"Exactly two months and then I get you all to myself." Blaine said pressing his lips to Kurt's shoulder.

"True, but until then we have to live our lives as if we are just boyfriends. Until tonight?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine when he didn't answer.

"Call me when you get home?"

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss, pressing hi, back into the lockers and resting a hand at the base of his throat, running his thumb over Kurt's adams apple and applying pressure. Kurt gasped and bit down on Blaine's bottom lip. He groaned, pushing him back and rested their foreheads together.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt breathed, his voice hoarse.

"Obviously." Blaine responded, kissing him one last time. He turned and walked out the doors to the parking lot with a spring in his step.

When he finally got to his car he slid into the driver's seat without starting up the car. He took a deep breath and let his head fall onto the steering wheel, trying desperately not to cry. He was terrified, he had been so tired lately and that was never a good sign, but he couldn't let his fear show. He needed to get through this appointment, and more importantly, he could not let on to Kurt what was happening. Not until he was sure. Pushing himself off the wheel he started the car and headed for the hospital.

The twenty minute drive was the longest of his life, when he finally got there he walked through the front door with a sigh. He stopped at the front desk to double check what floor the office was on. He looked at the elderly woman sitting at the front desk.

"Oncology?"

She smiled at his softly.

"Sixth floor honey."

He nodded his thanks and walked over to the elevators


	2. Doctors

Doctors

Kurt lounged across his bed flipping through a magazine while he waited for Blaine to call. He checked his phone every few minutes to see if he had called or texted yet and nothing. Sighing he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he was starting to get worried and if Blaine wasn't going to call then he was going to call Blaine. Just as he reached for the phone he sighed in relief it lit up with Blaine's number.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay? It took you a long time to call me."

"Yeah, everything's fine. When I got home my mother has dinner ready so I wasn't able to sneak away until about ten minutes ago. How was your night?"

"The usual. Eating dinner, avoiding homework. Speaking of homework I do have some that I need to do which means that I can't actually talk."

Blaine's face fell.

"Oh alright then,' he said quietly, 'I am going to say good night and I love you."

"Are you sure everything is okay Blaine?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I love you."

"I love you too, night."

"Night." Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper as he hung up the phone.

He let the phone drop to his chest and lay back staring at the ceiling. They had poked and prodded at him for two hours and then sent him home to wait on the results, which would probably not come until tomorrow morning, tonight if he was lucky. He hadn't called Kurt when he got home because he knew that if he had spoken to anyone at that point he would have broken down, the fear would have shown in his voice and he couldn't have that, not yet. He had survived this once eight years ago and now, well now he was scared that it was coming back. After waiting another two hours he was jolted out of a light doze by his ringing phone, he answered it without looking; he spoke quietly.

"This is Blaine."

"Blaine, hello, this is Dr. Fuller, how are you?"

"Fine." Was the short reply.

"Well we did go over the results of your panels and I have some bad news. I do want to let you know that we have all kinds of new treatments that we can do and I know that it will be hard but we can beat this again."

Blaine took a deep breath to contain the quiver that threatened to creep into his voice.

"So what you are telling me is that it's back?"

"Unfortunately so Blaine."

"Can you answer me a question?"

"Of course."

"Without treatment, how long do I have?"

"Going by the aggressiveness that we encountered last time and your current health, I can only guarantee nine months."

"Thank you Dr. Fuller. Good night."

Blaine hung up the phone without another word and dropped it to the bed, carding his hands through his hair, breaking up the gel.

It was back, the Leukemia was back and there was nothing that they could do this time, he knew that now. He did not want to go through the treatments; people could call him selfish until they went hoarse. The pain was not worth it and as much as it would tear those around him apart, he was ready. He had known that this was coming for a long time and the only thing he wanted to do before he died was marry Kurt. Once the hospital had called all he wanted to do was call Kurt and tell him. Once Kurt has answered the phone, he couldn't do it; he couldn't break Kurt's heart, not yet, and he couldn't tell him over the phone. It was also then that he realized that he couldn't tell Kurt until it was absolutely necessary.

Blaine pushed himself off the bed and walked down into the kitchen. He could hear his parent's voices in the kitchen. They were doing the same thing they did every night before they went to bed, discussing the schedule for the next day. They acted like if they didn't schedule out every minute of every day then the world would end. When he walked into the kitchen they both looked up.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to both of you for a minute. It is really important."

His mother nodded.

"Of course darling, come here."

Blaine walked over to them and settled into a chair across from them, taking a deep breath he started talking.

"I went to the doctor today because I have been really tired lately and it was time for another round of tests to be run. They just called with the results. It's back and I have maybe nine months left."

"Blaine, no."

His mother's hand went to her heart as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah."

Was Blaine's only response as he looked toward his father, searching for some form of response. He saw nothing except a slight furrowing of his brow and he knew he probably wouldn't see anything else until the end. His mother was thoroughly stunned; they had all thought that they were done with this disease. It had been eight years and now they had to go through it all over again.

"There is something else. I proposed to Kurt over a month ago and he said yes, we are getting married in two months in New York and having a reception when we get back. This is something that I must do before I die, even if it is the only things that I do. I proposed to Kurt when I was in remission and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, no matter how long that is."

Blaine's mother sat there looking at him with a blank face, it took a minute for the information to sink in and that was when the tears began to fall. She reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hands in hers.

"Blaine, I will support you no matter what and I will pay for everything. You will have a beautiful wedding and reception if I have anything to say about it. If it okay with you I would like to go with the two of you to New York and be a witness."

Blaine looked at his mother as tears finally fell from his eyes, he looked over at his father who nodded and walked over to Blaine, pulling him into a stiff hug.

"Dad, I know that you don't approve of Kurt ..."

"Blaine stop, I want you to be happy and if that means marrying Kurt then so be it. Are we doing treatments this time?"

"No I am done fighting. I love you all too much to put you through the hell of treatments."

"Could we maybe talk you into doing one round? Just to see if they do anything, or if you feel any better?"

"No mom, I love you but no. I know this sounds selfish but I am ready. The only thing that I want to do is marry Kurt. Also I have to be the one to tell Kurt, no one else."

"But what about his parents, shouldn't they know?"

"I will deal with Burt and Carol when the time is right. For now I need sleep, I have school in the morning."

Blaine's parents nodded understandingly and bid him goodnight in unison. When Blaine turned away from them he let his tears fall at last. This was going to be a hard nine months.


	3. Oatmeal and Honey

Ch. 3

Blaine sat in his car with his eyes closed, he had a headache that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy and it wasn't going away anytime soon. The stress of the day was starting to get to him and it was only 7:30 in the morning. He groaned with the effort but he finally pushed himself out of the car, grabbing his bag out of the passenger seat as he went, and headed for the school building. He wanted to get everything in his locker before Kurt got here. His class attendance was going to drop due to him being sick. When he got to his locker he leaned against it with a sigh, the cold metal felt good on his skin. He was tired today and he had fallen in the shower that morning, and there was a massive bruise growing on his knee. This was going to be yet another long day.

He jumped slightly as he felt arms encircle his waist; he relaxed back against the solid form when the smell of oatmeal and honey drifted around him. He turned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, burying his nose in his shoulder. He tightened the hug and inhaled deeply, the smell of honey and oatmeal seemed to constantly swirl around Kurt was his favorite smell, he didn't think he would ever get enough of it. Kurt was slightly shocked at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey, this is different, are you okay? You usually aren't even this awake at 8 am normally. You look a little pale today too, did you eat this morning?"

Blaine pulled back and looked up at Kurt smiling.

"Everything's fine, I just missed you last night, I really don't like sleeping alone. I also have something to tell you and I am desperately hoping that you wont be mad at me."

Kurt looked slightly confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I told my parents about us last night, they had a few conditions."

"And those conditions would be?"

Kurt sad flatly, he looked scared. He thought that they had agreed not to tell anyone until they were able to get both sets of parents together.

"First off, we have to let them pay for everything and my mother wants to come with us to New York. They didn't tell me the second one until this morning; you have to come to the house for dinner on Friday. My mother wants to discuss wedding details and I am sure that my father wants to threaten you. And you haven't been around for three months, at least not while they were there."

Blaine smiled cheekily up at Kurt, who leaned down and kissed Blaine gently, tightening his arms around his waist just as the bell rang. Kurt growled in frustration and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm going to French, see you later?"

"Always."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips and watched him walk away. Kurt walked a little taller knowing that things were going to get better. He had no idea that things were about to get that much worse.

Blaine watched his fiancé walk down the hallway and disappear around a corner. He wasn't going to his first class today, or any classes if he had anything to say about it, he had to talk to Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins first and then he had to go set things up with the nurse. There were some people that had to know just incase anything happened, there had to be things in place just incase the worse happened while he was in class. He slid his bag into his locker and closed the door, it was time to set things in motion.

He walked into Figgins office to see Mr. Schue and Figgins talking quietly, they both stopped as soon as he knocked on the door. They turned to look at him.

"Blaine is everything okay? You sounded odd on the phone this morning when you called." Mr. Schue asked

"No it's not. I am assuming that neither of you know my medical history."

He looked between the two of them and when they nodded that he was right he nodded and began.

"Eight years ago I was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia. It is fast acting and affects my bone marrow, energy levels, and other things that are not important right now. My doctor recommends that I inform my teachers and any authority figures of the situation so that the proper steps can be taken if necessary, that I have no problem with. I do have one thing that I need to not happen."

"Name it Mr. Anderson." Came Figgin's voice from behind the desk.

"I do not mind the teachers that I have classes with know that I am sick, I have no problem with the necessary people knowing what is going on. I do not want to be treated any differently just because I am sick. I do not want any of the students to know, especially Kurt."

Mr. Schue looked taken aback.

"Blaine this is not something that you should hide from Kurt, he needs to know."

"I am aware that Kurt needs to know Mr. Schue, but there is no point in telling him right now. I want him to be able to finish the school year without having this on his mind as well."

They both nodded and Blaine turned to leave when Mr. Schue spoke up behind him.

"How long do you have left Blaine?"

Blaine didn't turn around; he didn't even look up from the floor. When he answered it was barely audible.

"Nine months." He walked out of the office.

The men looked at each other. The silence in the office was deafening.

Kurt sat down in French and his mind began to wander. He didn't need to pay attention in this class. This was French 3 and he was already fluent. He doodled in his notepad and sketching out the outfit that he thought he wanted to make for the wedding. He really didn't know what to think about Blaine's parents knowing. Yes he was happy that they supported them but now he had the problem of telling his dad and Carol. He jumped slightly as he felt his phone go off, looking down he saw that it was Blaine.

**B: Just wanted to say I love you since I didn't get to say it this morning. I really hope you aren't mad at me for letting our plans slip. They really are okay with it 3**

Kurt smiled and typed out a reply without looking down shaking his head.

**K: It's okay. I wouldn't be mad at you for something like that, it was only a matter of time before one of our families found out. I just don't know how we are going to tell my parents.**

Kurt hit send and zoned out again, waiting for his phone to go off again, which didn't happen for fifteen minutes.

**B: We will figure it out honey, but I have to go for now, talk to you at lunch okay?**

** K: Okay love you**

** B: Love you too**

Blaine hit send and slid his phone back into his pocket before turning back to the nurse. She was rambling about some stupid reasoning for why he should not be attending school and she be spending what time he had left with his family.

"All due respect ma'am you are an idiot and I am going to do what I think is right. Have a good day."

He walked out of the nurse's office shaking his head and headed for the choir room, he smiled when he found that no one was in there.

He sat down at the piano and began to play Teenage Dream while he waited for the lunch bell to ring. When he started to sing he couldn't hold back the tears. All through the song he played and when it was finished he just sat there, hands resting on the keys. He shook his head at how stupid he was being. He smiled and pushed himself up and walked to the back of the room. He leaned against the wall and promptly fell asleep.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DARLINGS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE I AM DYING TO KNOW. IF NOT I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE A REVIEW AMOUNT RULE, PLEASE MWAH **

**XOXO**

**Weyah**


	4. Inspiration

4\. Inspiration

** K: Where are you?**

Blaine blinked awake as his phone went off, he had fallen asleep in the choir room. He looked at the time to see that lunch was almost over, he stretched and answered the text.

**B: Choir room**

** K: Want me to come there?**

** B: If you want, I know that lunch is almost over**

** K: True, but it's Wednesday, I have a free period after lunch.**

** B: Okay then come on**

** K: Be there soon**

Twenty minutes later Kurt poked his head into the darkened choir room to see Blaine sitting against the back wall.

"Hey, how long have you been hiding in here?"

"Most of the day, I haven't gone to any of my classes today."

"Why?"

Kurt looked concerned; it wasn't like Blaine to skip classes of any kind, for any reason.

"I just didn't sleep last night and today was all nothing classes anyways."

"Oh. Okay then."

Kurt stood by the door shifting his weight from foot to foot. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Come here honey."

Blaine held his arms out and Kurt sat across Blaine's lap, resting his head on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"What's wrong, talk to me."

Kurt sighed.

"I am just worried about my dad and Carol. What are they going to think?"

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt.

"Yes but why is that worrying you? Your dad has been "team Blaine" for a year now."

"True, but there is a big difference between us dating and us getting married."

Blaine pulled back and put a hand under Kurt's chin making him look up at him. He kissed him sweetly; Kurt groaned and arched his back into Blaine. Blaine pulled back slowly, pressing a kiss just below Kurt's ear.

"Listen to me,' he whispered, 'your father is going to be perfectly okay with this, I know he is. If you want we can do it together on Friday, I can pick you up for dinner, we can tell him, and then you can spend the night at my house. Does that sound like a plan."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine hummed contentedly.

"That sounds perfect. You know what sounds better?"

"What?"

"Us sitting here until Glee Club."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, burying his face in his neck. It had been so long since they had just sat like this. Quietly in the dark, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, protecting him from all the world's ills. Blaine drew slow circles on Kurt's exposed lower back while Kurt hummed some unknown song. They sat like this for over an hour. Blaine absorbing the feeling of calm acceptance and love that he felt because he knew that this wouldn't last forever, while Kurt was sleeping lightly on his chest.

When the Glee Club walked into the room Blaine sighed and dropped his head down pulling Kurt tighter to him. Tina was arguing with Artie about something that didn't matter, Rachel was being extra loud as she tried to get Finn to pay attention while Finn just nodded. Santana and Brittney were laughing about some prank they had pulled on Sue. Quinn and Puck were arm in arm discussing some form of dinner plans.

"Honey,' he whispered, 'it's time to wake up. Everyone is here for Glee Club."

Kurt grumbled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"Comfortable, don't wanna move."

"I know but we have to and besides; I have a song that I want to sing."

Blaine had decided that there was no better time like the present to sing this song. It took a whole five minutes to coax Kurt out of his lap and up onto a chair so that he could push himself up the wall, which he continued to lean against. When Mr. Schue walked into the room he saw Blaine leaning against the wall and nodded at him, Blaine nodded in return to let him know that he was okay.

"Okay you guys,' Mr. Schue began, 'as you know this weeks lesson is Inspiration. Does anyone have a song that they want to sing?"

Blaine raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue my song doesn't fit the lesson exactly but it is still something that I need to sing, if I may."

Mr. Schue nodded and waived him down. Blaine pushed himself off the wall and leaned down to tell Brad the song and the key. Brad nodded and Blaine turned to face everyone as the first notes of the song began.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

** Like I'd never seen the sky before**

** Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Blaine stopped and swayed through the interlude, eyes closed. This was going to be harder then he had thought. When he opened his eyes he searched and found Kurt. He didn't look anywhere else.

**Seasons may change**

** Winter to spring**

** But I love you, until the end of time**

** Come what may**

** Come what may**

** I will love you until my dying day.**

The piano played through his held out note and when the next verse began, to his surprise Kurt joined him.

**Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place**

** Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

** Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

** It all revolves around you**

As the music swelled around them Kurt rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked down the steps to where Blaine was standing. Grabbing both of his hands as their voices danced together.

**And there's no mountain to high**

** No river to wide**

** Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

** Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**

Kurt nodded to Blaine and went first.

**But I love you**

** I love you **

** Until the end **

** Until the end of time **

** Come what may**

** Come what may **

** I will love you **

The music swirled around them in a cyclone as Blaine felt himself sinking into Kurt's eyes. he reached up and rested a hand on Kurt's cheek as the others sang.

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn**

** Come what may**

Kurt reached out and loosely wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

**I will love you **

** (Come what may)**

** Yes I will love you**

** (Come what may)**

** I will love you **

** Until my dying day**

They both finished the song and were very short of breath, they couldn't look away from each other. Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." he whispered, tears wetting his cheeks as he spoke

"I love you too. Come what may we have each other." Blaine whispered back realizing with a shock that those words meant more in this moment then they ever had before and Kurt didn't even realize it.

They were shattered out of their world by cheers. Rachel was the first one to speak up.

"You guys, that was fantastic. I can't believe that you just did that without planning anything. I am just shocked, bravo."

Kurt shook his head laughing and turned to face the room, grabbing Blaine by the hand. They walked back to their seats hand in hand and sat down to wait out the rest of Glee Club, hands laced together the entire time.

When everything was done, Blaine and Kurt walked back towards the parking lot, Blaine pausing to grab his bag out of his locker. They walked in silence, hands laced together all the way back to the car until Blaine stopped walking.

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" Kurt looked amused.

"Yeah, why don't we go back to my place and do some homework and then we can go to your house for dinner. I know we had said we would tell until Friday to tell your side but why wait? Better now than later right?"

Kurt fiddled with the shoulder strap on his bag thinking before nodding.

"Okay let's do it."

**AN: Darlings please leave me reviews, I truly want to know what you think, maybe I can get ten reviews from you guys before the next chapter is ready? Please darlings please. I am writing this from the bottom of my heart and I want your opinion, I have reduced myself to begging yes I know.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Weyah**


	5. Hungry

5\. Hungry

They were sprawled across Blaine's bed. Books, notebooks, and binders were strewn across the room and they were trying to get some homework done. Kurt was lying on his stomach struggling with math homework, Blaine sat with his back against the headboard pretending to read a book for English but he couldn't focus. All he could do was stare at the curve of Kurt's ass. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably, Kurt noticed the movement and looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine said a little too quickly.

Kurt smirked and looked back at his textbook.

"Liar."

Blaine shook his head and tried to focus on his book with no success. He set his book aside and crawled across the bed to run a finger down Kurt's back. He started at his hairline and followed his spine, savoring the shiver that ran down Kurt's back.

"Blaine,' Kurt growled a warning clear in his voice, 'if you keep going with this then we are both going to have a problem."

Blaine didn't answer he only smiled and straddled Kurt's back, biting his way softly down his back as Kurt squirmed and tried to get Blaine to move. Blaine pressed a hand between Kurt's shoulder blades. Kurt groaned and he let his upper body fall. He wouldn't fight this; it had been too long for both of them. He sighed and submitted himself to Blaine's hands.

Blaine groaned and leaned foreword, biting down on Kurt's neck roughly. Kurt gasped and squirmed beneath biting his lip as Blaine went between nibbling on his shoulder and neck.

"Blaine, we are supposed to be doing homework."

It was a weak protest but he thought he would try. Blaine pulled back and licked the area he had been nibbling on. He blew on the wet skin before speaking directly into Kurt's ear, his voice husky.

"But I'm hungry."

Kurt shivered and turned under Blaine so that he was looking up at him. He sat up and stopped an inch away from Blaine's mouth; he spoke with danger in his voice.

"How hungry are you?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist in a vice grip and pulled him even closer with a growl.

"Starving."

Kurt whined as he closed the distance between them kissing Blaine hungrily. Blaine groaned and backed up pulling Kurt with him. They kissed fiercely as Blaine backed they hit the headboard. Kurt's fingers fumbled at the hem of Blaine's shirt, they separated for a moment as Kurt pulled both of their shirts over their heads and tossed them aside. He sat back for a moment his eyes devouring the naked flesh before leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in another searing kiss rolling his hips down making both of them groan at the friction.

"What do you want Blaine? Tell me, what are you hungry for?"

Blaine mouthed at Kurt's neck not answering; burying his finger's in Kurt's hair and pulled his head back so his throat was bared.

"You, all of you."

Kurt groaned and rolled his hips forward again. He whined as Blaine bit down on his collarbone and sucked hard leaving a black mark. Pressing a kiss to it Blaine slide his hands down Kurt's back and down below the waistband of his pants.

"What do you want honey? Tell me what is it that you want."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and leaned down to nibble at a spot just below his ear before whispering.

"I want to feel you in me."

Blaine growled and pushed Kurt back so that he lay half on Blaine's lap and half off. Blaine undid Kurt's pants and slid them and his underwear down his legs and tossing them to the side. Holding Kurt's legs up in front of his face he kissed slowly down the smooth skin. Kurt whined and wiggled underneath the attention desperate for some friction on his cock. Blaine smiled and spread Kurt's legs so that they fell on either side of him; leaning forward he licked up the underside of Kurt's cock and sunk his mouth onto it slowly. He moved slowly up and down Kurt's cock teasing him, humming slightly as he reached the tip. Finally he pulled off and undid his own pants and slid them off.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table he warmed it between his fingers and slid one digit into Kurt who moaned at the intrusion and wiggled his hips silently begging for more, Blaine obliged and slid another finger in scissoring his fingers to stretch Kurt out. Blaine moaned and rocked his hips down onto Blaine's fingers.

"More, more, I need …"

"I know honey, patience."

Kurt nodded and gasped as Blaine slid a third finger into him and spread them out. Pumping his finger into Kurt he savored the sounds that were tumbling out of his lover's mouth. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt who whined at the loss. He coated his cock in lube and pulled Kurt up into a sitting position lifting him up so that Kurt could slide onto his cock and have control of the speed. Kurt slid slowly down Blaine's cock until he bottomed out. He rested for a moment his face pressed into Blaine's shoulder, biting down and groaning at the stretch.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine asked searching Kurt's face for any sign of pain. Kurt didn't answer; he only grasped the headboard and lifted himself off Blaine's cock before sliding back down onto it, groaning as Blaine hit the perfect spot inside of him. Kurt bounced up and down on Blaine's cock, the noises coming out of his mouth increasing in volume; Blaine's hands were on his hips helping him move. Finally he couldn't take any more of it and he flipped them over, still buried in Kurt to the hilt. He stilled all movement and leaned down to capture his lover's mouth in a searing kiss before starting to move again. It didn't take long before Kurt was shouting his release Blaine not far behind coming inside Kurt so hard he almost blacked out.

He collapsed on top of Kurt and they lay there in a messy heap panting for a long time. Blaine finally moved and slid out of Kurt rolling over and pulling Kurt with him so that they were wrapped around each other. Kurt said something that Blaine didn't catch.

"Hmm?"

"I said what brought that on? You haven't let me ride you in weeks."

Blaine smiled sleepily.

"I'm savoring the lost moments."

Kurt chuckled and nibbled lightly on Blaine's neck.

"Come on, we have to clean up, we still have to go to dinner with my parents and reveal our big secret."

Blaine nodded sleepily.

"You go shower, I'll shower when you're done."

Kurt nodded smiling and kissed him quickly rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Blaine watched him go before staring at the ceiling. He knew he needed to tell Kurt. This would probably be on of the last times that he had the strength to actually give him what he needed. His eyes slid shut and the next thing he knew Kurt was shaking him softly awake.

"Blaine honey, come on you have to wake up and shower, we have to be at my house in forty-five minutes."

Blaine nodded and moved to get off the bed. Pushing himself up he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Kurt sighed as he heard the shower turn on. He had to find his clothes and get them back on before they went to meet his parents. He was glad it had happened this way now. He felt so much lighter now that he was about to tell his parents the wedding. He just wanted to get this all over with. After waiting about thirty minutes Blaine came out toweling his hair dry just as Kurt had pulled his shirt back over his head. They smiled at each other suddenly Kurt frowned.

"Blaine? What is that bruise on your knee from?"

Blaine flinched visibly he had forgotten about that, damn it. Now he had to tell a lie, and he knew it would be the last one that he had to tell either.

"Oh nothing I slipped in the shower this morning and landed on my knee. I'll be fine, promise. Come on though we have a dinner to go to don't we."

Kurt smiled pulling Blaine to him and kissing him sweetly.

"That we do, I will wait downstairs okay?"

Blaine nodded with a smile, Kurt turned and picked his bag up off the chair and went downstairs to wait for Blaine to get dressed. Blaine turned back to his closet and sighed pulling out a pair of black jeans.

"Time to get this over with."

Kurt didn't know that more then one thing would be revealed to his parents that night.

**AN: OKAY DEARS, be honest tell me what you think … I am sorry for the long in-between on posting chapters, got distracted and busy with life. LEAVE ME FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE. Yes we are playing that game now :D. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Things to Say

**AN: I am so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. When I started writing this story it was to cope with something and I realized that I needed to let things finish i my own life before I could properly finish this story. Now I am so happy to say that one of the most important people in my life is cancer free and I can finally finish this story. So here we go. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME DEAR ONES I TRULY APPRECIATE IT!**

**... **

**and now on to the story XXXXX**

They sat in Blaine's car outside the Hummel-Hudson home, both waiting for the other to say something.

"You ready?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. Kurt had no idea what was about to be revealed within that house and he would only be privy to half the conversation. He had made the decision to tell Kurt's parents that he was sick. He only hoped that telling them this and the wedding at the same time wouldn't be an information overload.

They got out of the car and walked in to the house. They heard Carol humming in the kitchen while Burt and Finn sat on the couch watching the baseball game. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently before walking into the kitchen to help Carol with dinner while Kurt went to heckle his father and brother.

"Hey Carol,' Blaine said with a smile, kissing her cheek, 'It smells divine in here. What's for dinner?"

"Pot roast, green beans, and mashed potatoes, wanna help?"

Blaine nodded with a smile on his face. He liked being here more being at his parent's. It always felt homier here then the cold walls and straight lines of the house that his parents called home. He drained the potatoes and began to mash them, adding in the heavy cream and butter. He took a deep breath before talking again; cooking was going to make this a little easier to say.

"Carol, can you call Burt in here please? Don't make it obvious, but I have something that I need to tell both of you."

She nodded looking slightly concerned and turned her head to cal out of the kitchen.

"Burt, can you come help me with the roast."

"Yeah." came the sigh of a reply; Blaine heard the couch cushions creak as he pushed himself off the couch and footsteps as he came into the kitchen.

"Carol, I know the roast isn't ready yet so whats up?"

Blaine sighed and turned away from the potatoes, wringing his hands, the nerves finally getting to him.

" I know that this is something that needs to be said, I have one condition. Kurt doesn't find out until I am ready to tell him."

Burt nodded encouragingly, the worry showing clearly in his eyes.

"Eight years ago I was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia. We beat it; I was in remission, until a couple of weeks ago. I started to feel tired for no reason, I was getting bad headaches again, and I just didn't feel like myself. I went to the doctor yesterday after school and we got the test results back last night. The cancer is back and there is no beating it this time. It is far more aggressive then it was the last time. I have a maximum of nine months left if I don't do any treatments. I know this is something that Kurt should know but I want him to be able to graduate high school without an extra weight on his mind. Can you understand that?"

Blaine said all of this while examining his hands; he didn't want to see the looks of pity they were giving him.

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes; he was shocked to see a look of soft understanding in Burt's eyes. Carol sighed and motioned for them both to sit as Burt spoke again.

"Come sit down. What are the symptoms, what do we need to look for?"

"It's fast acting,' Blaine said sitting down, his voice barely a whisper. 'It affects my bone marrow and there may be instances of pain. I will bruise easier, my energy levels are going to be about half of what they normally are if not less. If I decide to do a round of treatments then there will be some nausea, there will be nausea anyways when we get near the end, and possibly hair loss. Beyond that I honestly have no idea what to expect."

"Blaine, I won't tell Kurt anything until you are ready to do it yourself, but there is something that you need to know. Kurt lost his mother to cancer, you know that already, but when he finds out that we knew before him, he is going to feel hurt that you didn't trust him, no matter what your intentions. This will not be easy for him, but if I know one thing about my son it is this. He loves you. He will stay by your side no matter what you think he may do.

Try not to worry about what his reaction will be; there really is no way to tell. That being said, is there anything that you need from us? Maybe a ride to treatment, I know that you said you were possibly doing one round of chemo, I'm assuming that you don't want your parents to know that you are doing it?"

Blaine nodded.

"I don't want them to know because I am not doing it for them; I am doing it for Kurt. I want as much time with him as possible and if doing a round of … chemo' he spat the word out, 'will get me another month with Kurt then that is what I am going to do."

Burt smiled at him.

"Okay, if you need a ride just call me. I will take you and make sure that everything goes smoothly and that you get home, wherever that may be."

Blaine smiled, tears falling from his eyes as he blinked and looked up at the ceiling. This is what family was supposed to feel like; warm and welcoming, willing to help no matter what, regardless of schedules. Burt stood up and pulled Blaine into a gentle hug.

"You have our support okay?"

All Blaine could do was nod and hug Burt back as tightly as he could. Blaine turned to look at Carol, she held her arms open silently and he went into them. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and hugged him.

"We are here for you Blaine. Now what do you say we finish cooking dinner and let Burt get back to the game. We have about fifteen minutes left until they are both done."

Blaine nodded with a wet chuckle and turned back to the counter wiping his face and carding his hands through his hair, breaking apart what was left of the gel. He washed his hands and helped Carol finish dinner.

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting around the table, steam rising from the food in front of them as they dug in. it took at least ten minutes for conversation to start up about how everyone's respective days had gone. About halfway through dinner Kurt looked to Blaine for a sign, something to tell him that now was the time to tell everyone. Blaine nodded slightly and Kurt cleaned his throat, standing up.

"I know that we are al enjoying this meal but Blaine and I have an announcement. We are getting married after graduation."

Blaine's eyes never left Burt's face; he saw a flicker of understanding pass over it before he spoke.

"You are?"

"Yes dad, we are. I love him and he is all that I want in this world. We are going to New York, Blaine's mother is coming with us for the ceremony and then we are going to have a reception when we get back."

Burt looked slightly amused.

"You really think that I am going to let you get married without me being there?"

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"You really think that I am going to let you get married without me standing next to you in New York, are you out of your mind?"

A smile grew across Blaine's face and he looked down at his plate. He knew what Burt was doing and he was really happy that it was happening. He has known that telling both things in one night was the right thing to do.

"Dad, are you saying that you are okay with this."

"Yes Kurt, I am okay with it and frankly I am surprised that you didn't tell me when Blaine proposed a month ago."

Blaine looked up at that point, pure shock written all over his face.

"How did you …"

"How did I know? It wasn't hard to tell, this one has been glowing ever since. I am happy for both of you, I just have one condition and that is that I have to be there."

Kurt looked at his dad in shock. Burt stood up and walked over to him placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, all I want is for you to be happy, and if Blaine is part of that then so be it."

Burt hugged his son and then turned to Blaine, who was still watching him.

"Blaine, come here kid."

Blaine stood up and Burt pulled him into a hug for the second time that night. Before letting him go he whispered in his ear.

"We need to talk before you go to bed; you are both staying here tonight."

Blaine nodded slightly and pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

"You two are staying here tonight,' Burt said aloud for the room to hear, ' you two are getting married and I think that calls for champagne. Carol can you get the bottle out of the fridge?"

Kurt looked at his dad incredulously.

"Seriously dad, you bought champagne?"

"Yup, I knew you would tell us eventually."

Kurt turned to Finn realizing that he still hadn't said anything.

"Finn, are you okay?"

Finn stood up from the table and looked at Kurt.

"I am happy for you bro, I am just wondering why when I told everyone I was going to marry Rachel they got all mad. Whatever, fuck it man. Mom I am going to finish eating in my room. Night."

Finn grabbed his plate and walked out, silence falling in his absence. Blaine looked at Carol for some indication of what to do. She shook her head.

"Just leave him Blaine; he will be fine in a few days. Now about that champagne."

Two hours and a a bottle of champagne latter Burt, Carol, Kurt, and Blaine were ready to say goodnight. Carol and Kurt went up the stairs first, Blaine and Burt stayed in the kitchen to get the dishes done.

"Well that was quite the meal." Burt said quietly.

Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Are you going to tell him before the wedding?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Like I said before Blaine, the timing is up to you, I still think it should be sooner rather then later. Go on up to bed, I got these."

Blaine nodded and turned to go up to Kurt's room. He walked into the room to see his fiance standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Smiling he walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist.

"You okay?"

He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and looped his arms over his shoulders.

"I'm fine, that was just a little shocking. Bed time?"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt gently before disentangling himself and stripping down to his underwear. Sliding under the blankets, he lifted it so that Kurt could slide in next to him. It thrilled him that Kurt trusted him enough to sleep naked in the same bed as him. Kurt slid into bed and wrapped himself around himself into Blaine's side; Blaine wrapped an arm around his and pulled him close pressing one last kiss to he lips before murmuring against them.

"I love you."

"I love you too, night"

"Night."

Blaine drifted off to sleep feeling safe, loved, and warm.


	7. The Cat and the Bird

**AN: READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! I CHANGED THINGS, I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE POST OF THE SAME CHAPTER BUT A FRIEND POINTED SOMETHING OUT AND I HAD TO FIX IT! IT'S BETTER NOW. LOVE YOU DARLINGS, LEAVE REVIEWS**

Ch 7. The Cat and the Bird

Santana and Blaine stood together in line the following Monday at the Lima Bean, bantering back and forth over the homework that neither of them has done. Blaine shook his head laughing.

"Santana, shut it, you are wrong and you now it. There is no way that Napoleon was only short because he drank a ton of coffee."

"Oh come on Birdy, it's totally possible. Are you going to tell me the truth about why you suddenly can't come to my party on Friday?"

Blaine didn't answer, the speed at which she changed the subject was scary. They got their drinks and sat down in their corner.

"Well?"

Blaine played with the lid on his tea, he couldn't lie to Santana, if only because she would find out and then he would be in for a rude awakening.

"I have a doctor's appointment." He said without looking at her.

"A doctor's appointment?' Santana repeated, raising one eyebrow. ' and thats going to stop you form coming to an all night party? Come on, give me something better then that."

He sighed.

"I am being admitted to the hospital over the weekend so that I can do a round of Chemo."

He said it so quietly that he was almost sure that Santana hadn't heard him. When he looked up he knew he was wrong.

"Blaine, what aren't you telling me?"

"I have cancer Kitty."

Santana sat quietly for a minute.

"What kind?"

Blaine still wouldn't look at her.

"Leukemia."

She was silent for another minute before she spoke again.

"How long?"

He looked at her finally. She had tears sparkling in her eyes but she didn't look upset.

"Aren't you going to ask me to fight this or ask me questions?"

Santana got up and moved to sit next to him, taking his hands in hers.

"No, I know you, if you planned on fighting you would have told Kurt already and the way you just told me about it tells me that you haven't yet.

Blaine smiled at her sadly.

"I have maybe nine months left if I choose to go without treatment. I am going to do a few rounds so that maybe I can have more time with him."

Santana looked at her lap.

"This is going to destroy him. All he talks about is you. Having children with you, living in New York with you, even growing old with you. You have to tell him."

Blaine sighed.

"I can't Kitty I need him to be able to get through one more school year with a sound mind. We are getting married though."

"You're what?!"

"Getting married, right after graduation."

Santana pulled him into a tight hug.

"You sneaky bastard. Alright i'll make you a deal. You have until the wedding to tell him or I will."

"Okay, deal."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Never think that you are alone in this okay? I am here if you need me. Do you want me to cancel my party and come with you, because I can."

"No, it's okay. Throw your party, you have been planning it for weeks."

"You aren't going alone are you?"

"No, Kurt's dad is going with me."

"I thought you hadn't told Kurt yet."

"I haven't, but his parents know. They have to know, we told Kurt that we were going to look at tuxedos in Cleveland and we wont be back until Monday night."

Santana sighed and looked down at their entwined hands.

"Can I come visit?" she asked quietly

"That's a three hour drive, to be there for maybe three hours, only to drive back another three hours. That doesn't make any sense."

Santana nodded as tears finally fell from her eyes, Blaine wiped them away.

"Shh Satana, it will be okay."

She shook her head violently.

"No it won't, we are going to loose you. Me. Kurt. Everyone, and it doesn't even seem to bother you that Kurt will have no one."

"Of course it bothers me. It kills me that I will leave him with nothing to remember me by. It kills me that he will be alone. It kills me that I can't have children with him and grow old with him, but' he paused, pinching his nose to stop the tears, 'If I think about it then I will break and I can't handle the thought of the love my life watching me shatter over something that neither of us can fix."

He cradled Santana's face softly in one hand.

"I have to be strong for all of you, I can't break, not yet."

"I understand. I'm here when you need me Birdy."

He smiled as they gathered their drinks.

"Let's get to school."

She smiled, eyes still watery as they walked out of the Lima Bean hand in hand.

The week went by quickly. Day to day nothing bad happened. No falls, no dizzy spells. Blaine slept a lot more than usual, but Kurt didn't know because he thought Blaine was in class. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bleachers, Kurt wedged snuggle between Blaine's legs.

"I wish you didn't have to go to Cleveland this weekend Santana's party is going to be no fun without you."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Kitty already knows that I wont be there and you will have a blast, and never you fear. I will be back on Monday night to ravage your gorgeous body."

Kurt blushed and looked up at Blaine, who smiled down at him. Leaning ober him he pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. He wanted Kurt to remember this. Kurt grinned and arched into the kiss, biting down on Blaine's bottom lip making him growl. Pulling back slightly Blaine slid to Kurt's neck and bit down lightly. Kurt gasped and wiggled under the pressure.

"You're mine, always' Blaine whispered, wrapping a hand around the base of his throat and squeezing lightly, Kurt shivered. 'Remember that tonight."

Kurt smiled and reached up behind him to Blaine's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin there. Blaine bit down harder before releasing Kurt's neck and pressing a gentle kis to the purple mark growing there. Kurt turned and straddled Blaine on the bleachers.

"You are a tease, you owe me when you get back."

Blaine nodded smiling. They sat there for a few more minutes enjoying the weather until they heard Blaine's phone chirp. They both sighed.

"Your dad is in the parking lot, come on."

Kurt sighed sadly and rose. They walked together to the parking lot where Blaine slid into the passenger seat of the car. Kurt leaned against the window.

"Please drive safe and let me know when you two get there."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt deeply through the window.

"We will. Have fun at the party tonight."

Kurt smiled and stepped away from the window as Burt and Blaine pulled out of the parking lot. He couldn't tell you why he got a sinking feeling in his heart as he watched them turn towards the freeway.

Blaine watched the scenery go by for the first hour of the drive, he didn't say a word, finally Burt reached over and covered Blaine's hands with one of his.

"What's on your mind kid?"

Blaine swallowed loudly, determined not to cry. He was scared, so scared and he didn't want to say it, couldn't say it. All that he wanted was to marry Kurt and have children with him and live to an old age but none of that seemed possible now.

"Blaine? Come on, talk to me. I know you don't feel that you can talk to Kurt right now but at least you can talk to me."

Blaine look at Kurt's father, his eyes over bright.

"We have talked about this for a week now, I don't see the point in beating a dead horse."

Burt looked worried at that statement, it's true that they had been talking about this same thing for weeks but he still felt like Blaine was hiding something, like there was something that he wasn't saying.

"While that's true draining a sore does more good then letting it fester."

Blaine couldn't look at him, he continued to stare out the window his eyes hard.

"I'm just tired is all, I think i'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get to the next stop?"

Burt nodded and Blaine climbed over the seats to curl up into a ball in the back seat.

They drove for another hour before they pulled into a gas station. Blaine woke with a grown and stretched moaning as his muscles cramped.

"You hungry kid?"

Blaine nodded with a smile and they got out.

"Oh they have a Subway, I know what I am getting for dinner."

Burt laughed outright at that.

"Well a decision has been made, come on let's get something to eat."

They got their sandwiches, and sat down to eat them. Blaine bit into his pastrami sandwich and groaned, it tasted so good. Fatty and delicious. This was something that he was going to miss, eating whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, he was going to enjoy it while he could. They took their time eating before getting back on the road. They didnt have to be there until the morning, his appointment wasn't until noon.

They drove for another hour or so in complete silence before Burt tried again.

"Do you want to talk about it Blaine?"

Blaine sat in silence for a long while, he didnt know if he wanted to talk about it.

"I don't know. I have talked this over so many times in my own head, over and over, like a scratched record that play the same lyrics again and again and again."

Burt nodded and kept listening.

"But it all come down to the same thing doesn't it."

"Maybe, but you have to talk to someone."

Blaine nodded before continuing.

"I'm scared."

He stopped, unsure of whether or not to continue, Burt reached over and held his hand gently, silently urging him to talk it out.

"I'm scared. I have been through all of this before, it isn't dying that scares me. I don't want to leave him alone. I don't want to miss all the things that I won't be able to experience. I just want to be here to see us have our first child, to know that out of all of this pain and hurt he has some spot of happiness."

Burt didn't say anything, instead he pulled the car over to the side of the freeway. Turning the car off he turned fully in his seat to look at the young man sitting next to him.

"Blaine, why are we driving to Cleveland?"

Blaine looked confused as Burt continued.

"We are going because my son loves you more than anything in this world and I know that you love him just as much. You are doing this for him and because you want more time with him. Is that right? Tell me right now if that is not the reason why we are doing this?"

Blaine sat and thought about it.

"We are doing this so that I might have a few more months with Kurt, there is no way to guarantee anything, the only thing that we can do is try."

Burt nodded.

"Blaine, this is important, what do you want to do? Where do you want to be?"

"I want to be with Kurt, I want to be by his side, I want to be married to him, I want ..."

"You want?"

"I just want him."

"Then that is all that matters, this thing that you are doing, you are doing it for him. You are doing it so that there is a possibility of this working so that the two of you have more time together."

Blaine nodded, not looking at Burt, he wouldn't cry over this.

"Alright, now, are we going to keep going or are we going to turn around and go back home?"

Blaine thought about it.

"Keep going, if this means that I can have more time with him then I am going to try."

"Okay then let's get back on the road, if we hurry then we can make it there well before midnight."

Blaine smiled sleepily and nodded. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kurt.

**B: Have fun tonight. I love you and I will text you when we get there. We stopped to grab some dinner, got Subway and it was delicious.**

Kurt answered him almost immediately.

**K: You and your Subway, I swear sometimes I think that you are cheating on me with Subway.**

Blaine shook his head and typed out a reply.

**B: I could never cheat on you, even with Subway. Love you.**

**K: Love you too.**

Blaine smiled and curled up in the seat drifting off for a nap.


	8. Cat Dance

CH 8: Cat Dance

Santana sighed and set her phone down on the table, this was going to be a hard weekend. She had wanted to throw a party to celebrate the school year being almost over when what she really wanted to do now was to be curled up on a couch with Kurt and letting him cry out the fact that Blaine was dying. What really bothered her though was that Kurt still didn't know and it wasn't her place to tell him. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door and sighed. The first people began to arrive. Before long the house was filled with people and yet all Santana could do was sit on the stairs watching them all talk while she swirled her glass of wine as music thumped around them and the low hum of voices drifted in between the notes.

"Well you look completely bored, may I join you in boredom?"

Kurt slid onto the step next to her, nursing what was probably his third glass of red wine in an hour. Santana sighed and nudged him slightly with a smile.

"Not bored per say, I just wish Birdy were here so the three of us could sit here and make jokes about these example, Karofsky is over there against the wall watching Sam and acting like it's no big deal. Sam on the other hand is acting oblivious but you know they were in the showers this morning glued to each other. I swear if they don't that they love each other at this point then no one is going to be able to tell them."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean. All they care about is prom and graduating. Meanwhile I am sitting here trying to plan a wedding that is just around the corner. I just wish the school year was over so it would be here already. I want to be able to start our lives without all these idiot getting in the way. Some of them I love dearly while others I fantasize about strangling them in their sleep."

He pulled the chain that held his engagement ring out of his shirt and over his head. He weighed it in his hand for a moment before pulling it off it's chain, and sliding it onto his finger. He admired the way the light shone off it while turning it this way and that. It was a simple band of silver with opal shards inlayed into the band. He loved the way it was anything but ordinary and more importantly he loved wearing it.

"What's that?" Santana asked him and he realized that no but him and Blaine has ever seen the rings. He slid his hand over towards Santana silently allowing her to turn his hand this way and that as she examined it.

"It's my engagement ring. We have it set up so that we can wear the engagement rings on one hand and our wedding bands on the other, after the wedding of course. I love wearing this ring, it makes me feel closer to him, especially when he isn't here."

Santana nodded, understanding. It was entertaining that Kurt didn't even blink twice when she mentioned the wedding. Which made her think that he knew that Blaine had told her.

"You know I have an idea for this weekend. Since Blaine wont be around, why don't we do a little shopping of our own. We can find outfits for the wedding and we just have a day of ridiculousness."

Kurt smiled and nodded. They sat through the rest of the party, chatting about this person and that. When it finally came time to kick everyone out, as the sun was coming up, they did it thankfully.

"We have a huge mess to clean up." Kurt said, after Santana came back from saying a long goodbye to her girlfriend.

"Yes we do … but we can do it later, for now I need to sleep. Come on you can crash here, wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed."

Kurt laughed as they both went upstairs.

They woke the next morning with groans, Kurt rolled over and grabbed blindly for his phone. There was a text there from Blaine telling him that they had arrived safely in Cleveland and that he would talk to him later today. He also saw that it was noon.

"Santana, wake up, we have an entire house to clean."

She groaned and rolled out of the bed hitting the floor with a grunt. Kurt laughed and they pulled themselves out of bed.

They cleaned up the house relatively quickly and were done around 4pm.

"I am starving. Breadstix for dinner?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We go there every time San why don't we go to that new bistro on Elm?"

"Yeah we could try that, or we could just order in."

Kurt smiled and called in the only pizza place in town. They waited 30 minutes before the pizza arrived and then they took the food into the living room. They ate and giggled their way through three movies before falling asleep on the couch.

When they woke the next morning it was to the sun coming up. Kurt stretched with a smile, nudging Santana lightly with his foot as he pushed her off the couch. She hit the ground with the yelp and groaned.

"Kurt, you ass. All you had to do was tell me to wake up."

Kurt laughed and nodded, as Santana got up and headed for the kitchen.

"That is true; however, I just had to make sure that you were actually going to get up. We have some shopping to do, my maid of honor needs something stunning to wear."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maid of honor? Really, why me?"

Kurt got up off the couch and walked over to Santana leading them both into the kitchen. They were both in desperate need of coffee. Santana sat down and watched Kurt make the coffee. Once it was started Kurt turned around.

"Yes you, you are not only one of Blaine's best friends you also have also been nothing but supportive of us and been a good friend to me. I wouldn't ask anyone else to be my maid of honor and besides I have to ask you before Blaine does, don't I?"

"What about Rachel?"

"I love Rachel and if this were a normal situation I might ask her, but this situation is anything but normal. I need some one that can keep a secret and I just don't think she is that person as much as I love her. Also, Finn knows because we told our families a couple weeks ago so I don't know how much longer he will stay quiet for."

Santana smiled and nodded slowly.

"Those are all very good points."

"So you'll do it?"

Kurt looked like an anxious puppy as he waited for her response.

"Alright I'll do it. Blaine is going to be so mad that you got to me first."

"He'll survive, procrastination gets you nowhere."

Kurt turned and made them two cups of coffee and they sat down to discuss the full day of shopping they had ahead of them.

By the time they got to the mall Kurt had already planned out four outfits that he might want to wear to the wedding and another three that Santana might wear. Slowly but surely they worked their way through the first few stores. Kurt bought a scarf in one store that he swore he needed for next winter. Santana bought the most gorgeous pair of heels in another they were a deep purple platform heel that she couldn't bear to leave the store without. It was when they hit their fifth store that Santana's resolve in keeping Blaine's secret began to falter.

They were looking at a long dark brown trench coat when Kurt turned to her with a question in his eyes.

"This would look fantastic on Blaine don't you think? It would be perfect for winter and for spring. It is light enough that he could probably wear it year round and get away with it."

"Yeah probably."

That was all Santana was able to say. She couldn't tell Kurt, she had promised and besides this wasn't her secret to tell. She wished that she could just sit him down tonight with a glass of wine and tell him everything but that wasn't a possibility, she had to let Blaine be the one.

"Santana? You still with me?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, tell you what, why don't I buy it for him and you can buy the next thing we find for him. That way it will be evenly split."

A broad smile lit Kurt's face as he nodded. Santana smiled and grabbed the coat taking it up to the register.

The rest of the day went the same, they wandered through store after store buying this and that until the mall closed. When they got back to Santana's house that night they took a quick inventory. They had managed to buy everything that both Kurt and Santana would need for the wedding as well as five more outfits each for everyday wear. All in all a good day of shopping by Kurt's standards. They ate some leftovers from the fridge for dinner and curled up on the couch with glasses of wine to watch movies. Kurt fell asleep first, his head resting on Santana's lap.

Santana stayed awake a while longer. She wished that there was something that she could do. These two deserved nothing other than happiness and everything was stacked against them. If she had anything to say about it she would find some way to keep Kurt sane when the inevitable happened. She had to find …. wait maybe that was the way. Maybe if there was some way that Kurt would have a piece of Blaine once he was gone, if that even happened. She refused to believe that their wasn't some way that the doctors could save him. Her final thought before drifting off to sleep was that she would find some way to help them no matter what the cost.

**AN: So ... I know this was an odd break in the story but I think we all needed a small break from the tension and the tears (maybe I am thinking I am better then I am but whatever). The events that are coming up next are hard to write so please bear with me on update times as well as getting everything out properly. I will not screw this one up if i have anything to say about it. Love you guys so much and I live off reviews so leave some down below. Tell me what you think darlings, good night.**


End file.
